Battle of the Blue Sword
"Let it be known to all of Gondor after this day, for I am the '''Blue Sword' now, that leads the armies of Celosien unto the end of this world!"'' ''-Lord Sammathir Celosien after the battle-'' The Battle of the Blue Sword, also called the First Siege of Aug Lamedan or in Sindarin ,,Dagor Luincrist", was a great battle between the forces of Celosien and the Ringlo Vale, that took place at the beginning of the Celosienic Crisis. It is often often regarded as the second greatest battle of said war, being surpassed only by the Battle before Caras Celeb that took place at the end of the war. As result of this battle, the armies of the Ringlo Vale were scattered and heavily wounded, however the city of Aug Lamedan still stood proudly (It was finally conquered after a second siege around a month later). It was this battle where Sammathir gained his infamos title of ,,Blue Sword" and it was also the battle where Caros Alogrumil made a name for himself by slaying the skilled Commander of the City Watch, Noreken Sarne, in single combat. Prelude: After the fall of Lossarnach's capital, Minas Arthor, the armies of Celosien were only further strengthened in their belief to continue their rebellion. As Dor-En-Ernil currently choose to remain neutral and Lebennin and Lossarnach were severly weakened by the attacks and raids at their borders, the western province of the Ringlo Vale proved to be the greatest threat. Therefore, Sammathir and his hand Lord Alogrumil decided to lead a campaign against their capital city of Ethring, before they were able to retilate. However the near impregnatable city fortress of Aug Lamedan stood in the path of their army. As he knew the city was the best guarded in the entire Ringlo Vale, being famous for often having repented attacks of enemy force and preventing them from entering the Ringlo Vale, he ordered help from his vassal lords of Annanlhann and Harnnin. When his host was finally assembled and with Lord Tohron Arendgil and Lord Feragon Eronnen joining in, he marched his host upon the city to exact his wrath upon it. The Battle: Vanguard under Lord Alogrumil: The Battle was opened by the first attack during mid day, by the vanguard of Celosien, consisting of three different regiments all measuring around 3,000 each. These three regiments were led by Lord Caros Alogrumil, the Lord of Foroduin and the closest advisor of Lord Sammathir Celosien, who furthermore was known and praised as a seasoned commander, who managed to claim many territories within the Ringlo Vale. The 1st regiment laid siege to the walls and were equipped with siege weapons and war machines of all sort. The 2nd Regiment attacked the gates of the city, they were however confronted by the man of the City Watch, who, in an noble attempt to hold off the forces of Celosien, had rallied behind their Commander Noreken Sarne, a respected man and great Tactian on the battle field. While these two parties engaged into bloody man on man combat with the Vanguard of Lord Alogrumil being suprisingly pushed back by the City Watch and their tower shields, the 3rd Regiment Host of the Ringlo Vale arrives: The Climax: Following Siege: Aftermath: Reactions: Sammathir: Lord Angloron: Lord Alogrumil: Imrahil: King Elessar: